Yōkai Yōkai no Mi
The Yōkai Yōkai no Mi '''is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to gain abilities of a specter, such as: phase through solid matter, turn invisible, curse and manipulate souls, and possess another living body. This power makes the person into a '''Phantom Human. Strengths and Weaknesses The side effects of eating this Devil Fruit is that the user's hair turns snowy white and their eyes change into a grey-blue color, and the user is able to curse a human being by staring into their eyes which will result into their souls being marked as cursed. These souls will be trapped under the user's control and have the ability to possess objects to help aid the user when she calls for them. Furthermore, the user is able to to pass through solid matter by phasing her body like a ghost which gives her a transparent appearance while doing so. These abilities also extend to others, whether they are objects or living beings, but only when they have direct contact with the user. The user can also possess another living body for a period of time and gain abilities if the possessed body has Devil Fruit powers, Haki, or any other power. Being a ghost, the user has the ability to turn transparent enough to become invisible. The use of phasing also interferes with any electrical systems as the user passes through by disrupting the flow of electrons from atom to atom, including the bio-electric systems of living bodies. This typically causes machines to malfunction as she phases through them, and can induce shock and unconsciousness in living beings. The abilities of this particular Devil Fruit does not make the intangibility automatic but the user has to activate them in order to use it. Unlike the use of the Yomi Yomi no Mi, the user cannot manipulate her own soul. She can manipulate other souls to possess objects for her but they are unable to possess the bodies of living beings. Different from the use of soul manipulation, in which the souls can possess nonliving objects, the user's possession can only possess humans. The user can feel pain inflicted in the possessed body when using possession and, although is given abilities of another living being with powers, cannot skillfully control the powers unless practiced. Unlike the Suke Suke no Mi, the user is still invisible if she is wet with water, however she will regain visibility if she is stained with colored liquid. Furthermore, the user can only concentrate with one task at a time, so she may be open for an attack while she is focused on controlling the souls as the souls themselves cannot attack or defend unless she commands them to. Cursing a person will only work if both the user and the victim have eye contact, if the person can avert their gaze then their soul can avoid being captured. Aside from these, the user is still affected by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruits